


riches and wonders

by dumplingsquid



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, FatT Femslash Week, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingsquid/pseuds/dumplingsquid
Summary: Miss Salary's wearing yellow tonight. She has delicate pink flowers in her dark hair and on the trim of her gloves. Caroline doesn't know enough about clothing to know if it's really as fine as it looks, or where she got it from, if it is, but it makes her eyes sparkle. Miss Salary lifts her hand to her mouth and laughs. Caroline's not sure, but she thinks the lady standing next to her had a bracelet on a moment ago.





	riches and wonders

It's a hot night. Caroline's sweating in the navy wool of the dress uniform she's borrowed from the Hitchcocks, and Chrysanthemum's wealthiest are all floating across the ballroom floor like scraps of brightly colored crepe paper tossed in a breeze, and the tenor of the conversation of the two men dancing behind her has turned indecorously raucous, and that's probably why Caroline can't focus on whatever it is the man she's dancing with is saying to her.

Probably that, and nothing to do with the small cluster of gossipers in the corner that's just come into her view.

Whatever it is, he doesn't seem to need her input anyway, and Miss Salary's wearing yellow tonight. She has delicate pink flowers in her dark hair and on the trim of her gloves. Caroline doesn't know enough about clothing to know if it's really as fine as it looks, or where she got it from, if it is, but it makes her eyes sparkle. Miss Salary lifts her hand to her mouth and laughs. Caroline's not sure, but she thinks the lady standing next to her had a bracelet on a moment ago.

Caroline's not staring, though. She just happens to be there, in Caroline's line of sight. It would be suspicious to look away.

The dance turns her far enough away that she'd have to crane her neck to see Miss Salary—not that she was would—and Caroline tries to catch up to the conversation. Something about art, a new sculpture in the church. Caroline's not sure from his tone if he approves of it or not, but she's laughing when he expects her to, making agreeable noises when he pauses to breathe, and that's been good enough so far.

The dance is coming to a close, one more turn and then—this time Miss Salary is looking back at her, flashes her a bright grin before Caroline turns away again—

The man is looking at her when the dance ends, face open and hopeful, clearly about to ask her for another. She's already freed him of his pocket watch; she had designs on his gaudy sapphire ring, as well, but before he gets a chance to open his mouth, she excuses herself, a bit too quickly.

She tries not to be too purposeful walking over to Miss Salary—rule fourteen of dancing, after all, is _never let them see you coming._ But she's always been a better duelist, and Miss Salary turns around to face her when she's still two paces away.

"Could I ask you to dance, Miss … "

"Tiger's-Eye." It's one of her favorite pseudonyms, and she smiles around it, like it's a joke they're sharing. "I would be delighted." Some of her erstwhile companions are smirking at them and it's more eyes on her than Caroline would generally prefer, given what she's at this party to do.

She takes Miss Salary's gloved hand in her bare one and leads her to an emptier spot. A waltz is starting. Her palm is getting slightly damp where their hands are still clasped; she hopes it's not conspicuous through the fabric of Miss Salary's glove.

Speaking of conspicuous, they should be dancing, not standing around holding hands in the middle of the room. Caroline tries not to think too hard about it as she maneuvers them into position: her hand on Miss Salary's waist, Miss Salary's on her shoulder. If she's blushing, it's probably not visible in the slightly pinkish light of the magical chandelier.

Miss Salary's even less of a dancer than Caroline is, but together they can figure it out well enough, like they always do. Like they have with the rest of their lives, after Memorium.

"Everything all right?" Miss Salary says, quiet. She's looking at Caroline, and suddenly Caroline can't quite meet her eye. She should've thought of something to say, maybe.

"Fine, I … Just wanted to check in. See how you were doing with the, you know, gold and jewels." That wasn't something they did, usually, but maybe Miss Salary would just. Forget that.

Miss Salary laughs, and it's a little bit at her, but Caroline doesn't mind. "Oh, it's been bountiful. Gold _and_ jewels, and quite a bit of silver. You?"

The dance is bringing another couple closer to them. Caroline pitches her voice conversational. "Garnets are quite in fashion these days, it seems."

"Yes, I've noticed that." Miss Salary grins at her. She always loves it when they get to speak in code. "It's a shame I don't have any."

"We'll find you something." They're not going to keep any of it, of course. But it's nice to imagine. "I overheard an interesting conversation earlier."

"Ooooh! You'll have to tell me about it later." 

That's what they're really here for, the information. The rest is extracurricular. "I will," Caroline says.

"Should we go?"

The song is almost over. It probably makes sense to leave now, before anyone realizes they're missing something. "No, let's stay a bit longer," Caroline says.

Miss Salary smiles at her, soft, delighted. It's a little hard for Caroline to look at her, again, but she doesn't look away.

The song ends, but Miss Salary doesn't pull away; instead she draws closer, slowly, deliberately lifting herself to her toes to press a soft kiss to Caroline's cheek. "Another dance, then," she says.

**Author's Note:**

> wish i had more time for this blessed holiday but i had to do something short for my girls at least!! say hi on twitter @dumplingsquid


End file.
